L'écorché
by Absinok
Summary: Ce jour était le premier, celui à partir duquel tout avait commencé. Il n'aurait pas du finir comme ça, on lui avait dit qu'on le protègerait. Il n'aurait pas du être un corps, une âme, une cause perdue. Il aurait juste fallu les tuer mais il ne pouvait pas. Tous ses rêves échouaient. Il l'a déjà dit, il ne le répétera pas. S'il part maintenant, il ne reviendra pas. Plus jamais.


Et voilà une nouvelle dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a vraiment pas longtemps. C'est un OS aussi, il n'y aura pas de suite. Le premier OS de giob meabhair paraîtra bientôt, il faut que je l'améliore encore un peu mais là il est quasiment fini. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^ !

Je suis vide. Je flotte dans un espace avec des décors renversés. Je suis calme, tranquille. L'endroit est silencieux. Ce moment d'une rare quiétude est plus qu'appréciable. Je me sais chez moi. Tout va bien. Je sens quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, qui me protège. Il est invisible mais je sais qu'il se montrera à un moment. La lumière rouge carmin éclaire doucement les alentours en projetant des ombres mouvantes. Je reste à contempler les alentours gracieux aux mouvements amples, en paix.

Puis soudainement des voix ennemies m'assaillent, m'agressent violemment, chuchotant des horreurs sur moi. Il y en a des milliers et des milliers, de chaque côté je les entend. Le lieu s'éclaircit et devient d'un bleu aveuglant. Les mouvements d'ombres disparaissent en même temps que je ressens le manque de l'entité protectrice. Je ferme mes yeux agressés alors que les paroles susurrées, parfois à peines audibles augmentent peu à peu de volume.

Ce qui était un chœur devient peu à peu une cacophonie insupportable, à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper. Les voix, augmentant de nombre à chaque fois, crient, murmurent, hurlent, susurrent, chuchotent, disant toutes le même mot. TRAÎTREtraître_traître_traître**traître**. Le lieu accueillant vire à l'enfer alors que je prie pour que ces voix cessent et que le lieu reprenne sa couleur originelle. Les mots changent, se font plus nombreux, confus.

_**«**__**Tu nous as trahit »  
« Tu es un ennemi »  
« Imbécile »  
« Nous t'avons oublié »  
« Depuis des mois nous réparons tes erreurs »  
« Nous ne te pardonnerons jamais »  
« Tu ne sera plus jamais un membre du groupe »  
« Tu es seul maintenant »  
« Nous n'aurions jamais du t'accepter »  
« Cela fait bientôt un an que nous cherchons à te tirer de ce lieu dans lequel tu t'es toi même précipité »**_

Continuant, continuant, continuant. Sans cesse, ces mots, ces paroles à propos d'un groupe que je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre, d'erreurs que je n'ai pas faites, d'un autre lieu que je ne connais pas, de personnes à qui je n'ai jamais voulu du mal. N'ayant aucune consistance, je ne peux les éviter. Je ne sais où aller, je ne peux pas fuir. Je ressens l'absence de l'entité bienveillante qui me veillait au début. Je me recroqueville, espérant que tout cesse. Je crie "laissez moi partir, laissez moi partir!". Elle veulent me détruire, je ne sais comment les en empêcher.

Puis soudainement un murmure, à peine audible, dirigé vers moi mais pas offensif « _**C'est la nuit du chasseur **_». Interpellé par ces paroles, je ne remarquais qu'alors que le lieu était redevenu rouge et que des monstres sous-marin approchaient. Loin d'être des belligérants, ceux ci se ralliaient à mes côtés. Je vis alors la présence d'une immense épée blanche dont la moitié avait été recouverte par des veinures noires irrégulières et un signe étrange mais pas inquiétant, étant imprimé sur ma poitrine aussi. Je suppose qu'il doit être celui de la mystérieuse entité, les animaux l'ayant aussi. Je la saisit, puis ils ouvrirent la marche, m'indiquant l'emplacement de ceux que je devait détruire.

Le silence était revenu, mais je savais que si je n'abattais pas ces voix, elles ne me laisseraient pas en paix. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à une sphère étrange qui semblait avoir été posée là à travers l'immensité toute nouvelle du lieu aquatique. C'était autre chose qu'un simple immeuble renversé, cette sphère n'appartenait simplement pas à cette mer étrange. C'était ici que se cachaient mes ennemis. L'entrée était scellé mais les sortes de piranhas m'indiquèrent de simplement appuyer dessus avec mon arme. Elle s'ouvrit et j'émergeais alors de la mer intérieure, flottant jusqu'une terre volante.

Marchant vers une construction noire avec un halo rouge, j'observais la présence d'autre animaux étranges et alliés, des sortes d'araignées à 4 pattes et des raies volantes. Enfin j'aperçus mes ennemis, des humains comme moi. Leur simple vue me prodigua une fureur sans nom et mon esprit se tourna vers un simple mot: TUER. Le murmure revint, m'expliquant comment les battre, mes capacités et les leurs. Je l'écoutais, obéissant à mon seul ami. Je ne me questionnais même pas sur ses dires, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir et il est la seule chose vivante qui puisse m'aider. J'ai décidé d'abattre mes ennemis et même si ce chemin n'est pas le bon, je continuerais sur ma voie.

Je me précipitais alors sur la fille japonaise. Elle ne tint pas longtemps avec ses ridicules éventails, inutiles pour parer. Elle disparut en un nuage de particules blanches. Pas encore satisfait, je lançais mon épée sur l'hybride mi-homme mi-chat qui la reçut en plein dans le ventre. Il fallait tous les détruire! Je sentais une immense rage, il fallait les détruire! Ils me blesseraient comme avant sinon. L'espèce de samouraï fut plus compliqué à battre, très doué avec ses deux lames. Mais il ne possédait pas mes capacités. Je me changeais en fumée, comme _il_ me l'avait dit, et le tuais par derrière. La dernière était une pauvre fillette effrayée, incapable de se défendre. Elle disparut encore plus vite que les autres. Ils étaient enfin vaincus! Je les avais tous tué! La paix était revenu, il n'avait fallu que détruire. Ça avait été tellement simple...

_Le monde te détruira si tu n'es pas capable de combattre tes ennemis. Ce jour est le premier, celui à partir duquel tout a commencé, celui à partir duquel tu t'es enfin éveillé en tant qu'entité puissante et autonome. Sache que je te protégerais toujours de toute l'adversité qui sera contre toi, jamais tu ne seras blessé de nouveau avec moi. Ce jour est le premier, celui à partir duquel tout va commencer._

* * *

William se réveilla brutalement.

_Les hallucinations suffisaient, il n'y avait aucun besoin que les souvenirs décident de me hanter de nouveau_.

Il était fatigué de ces cauchemars, qui lui prodiguaient des émotions contradictoires. Mais jamais auparavant les souvenirs ne s'étaient imposés ainsi.

Il détestait se sentir comme ça, comme une âme en peine, perdue. Et encore plus de devoir faire avec des souvenirs qui refusaient de le laisser en paix. Il sait qu'il doit s'accrocher, mais il en a marre de toujours se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre. Ne l'a t'il pas encore assez fait? Il voudrait arrêter d'être seul. Arrêter tout.

_Peut être si je m'endors, je ne respirerais plus, je ne me réveillerais pas_.

Plus personne n'est là pour lui. Il voudrait juste quelqu'un, une oreille pour l'écouter, un corps pour l'aider. Ils croient que leur vies ont été difficiles? Ils n'ont jamais vu la sienne. Depuis qu'il est sur Terre, il n'arrive pas à s'accommoder, à être un humain normal, à oublier. Surtout quand le silence est le seul à écouter ses complaintes. Ils ne les connaissait pas aussi cruels. Ils n'ont jamais été ses amis, mais pourquoi l'amener ici afin qu'il souffre encore plus? N'auraient ils pu le laisser tranquille? Il n'est qu'un étranger ici. Il n'appartient pas à ce lieu. Il n'est qu'un corps perdu, sans jamais personne.

Il l'a déjà dit, il ne le répétera pas. La sûreté, l'amour sont des illusions. Le murmure ne l'accompagne plus, il était de plus en plus effacé ces derniers temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende plus du tout. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussit à tenir car il savait qu'il était toujours là, faible et caché mais toujours présent. Il ne le sentait plus. Il avait essayé de vivre sans, mais sa vie avait été un véritable enfer.

Qui savait depuis combien de temps il était là à se battre sans savoir pour quoi? Pour vivre peut être. Les ombres des murs ne dormaient pas. Qui savait depuis combien de temps il était debout? Son âge ne l'avait pas apporté quoi que ce soit. Les liens qu'ils avait créé se réduisaient petit à petit.

_Si seulement la douleur pouvait disparaître_.

Il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir voir la fin. Il continuait de tomber vers le bas.

_Si seulement _il_ pouvait me sauver_.

Il avait l'impression d'être une cause perdue. Il aurait du être heureux, dans son environnement, mais impossible de s'adapter, surtout avec les ombres qui l'accompagnaient et ses démons qui refusaient de le laisser. Il était un mystère pour lui même, une sorte d'amnésique qui refusait la vérité. Et ce murmure irritant, qui lui répète sans cesse des paroles fausses. Ses amis l'attendent, il suffit de les rejoindre ils l'aideront!

_Mais pourquoi leur demander de l'aide, ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils se fichent de moi_.

Non! Ils le sauverait, il faut aller vers eux! Il lui faut quelqu'un, et il n'a qu'eux! Ils ne pourront l'ignorer éternellement, ils le comprendront, ils sont les seuls à le pouvoir!_** « Ce sont tes ennemis William, mes pires ennemis. Ils n'aideront rien, ils t'enfonceront. Le salut ne vient pas d'eux. Souviens toi ce que les pires salauds comme eux méritent »**_. Un sourire possédé tordit sa face.

_Détruire! Tous les détruire_._ Comme avant. Il faut écarter ses ennemis, les combattre tu t'en souviens ?_

Il se sentirait mieux après. Tout ira mieux une fois qu'ils auront disparu. Il faut juste les tuer. Il se reprit en voyant l'éclat de ses yeux, complètement rouges. Il se mit à trembler violemment avant de simplement se demander : _Xana. Comment?_ Il aurait du mourir. Le programme était sensé avoir fonctionné! Il avait survécu, et il venait pour lui.

_Pourquoi es tu revenu? Que faisais tu quand j'étais perdu ici?_

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il ne devrait pas, mais Xana est son allié. Son instinct lui dicte qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

_Ça doit venir des guerriers, ça ne m'appartient pas_.

Il ne peux pas l'écouter, comment avait il pu oublier que Xana était son créateur?

_Il n'a rien de mauvais pour moi_.

_**« Je n'ai pu revenir avant. Jérémy m'a retenu longtemps avec son programme »**_. Oui le fameux programme multi-agents. Qui était censé le détruire. Comment faire pour "reprendre une vie normale" après ça? Il ne vivait pas ici, son allégeance n'était pas à ces humains. Il n'en était pas un après tout. Juste une création, modifiée au gré de son maître.

Les jours étaient froids et sans fin pour lui, le poussant sans cesse à bout. Il en avait assez de vivre dans ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Les cartes étaient jouées, il ne pourrait pas repartir. Tous ses rêves échouaient, et les pires étaient les souvenirs. Le temps lui bouffait peu à peu sa force de vivre, il aurait juste voulu effacer ses programmes et mourir. Mais impossible, le super calculateur était hors d'atteinte, et son sang ne coulait pas, l'empêchant une mort humaine.

Il voudrait se cacher la vérité, se protéger de l'horrible blessure qui le déchirait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait y échapper, tout était de _leur_ faute. Xana était la lumière du tunnel. Il n'avait pu le voir auparavant, mais c'était lui qui l'aiderai, le seul qui le pourrait. Ils ne pouvait blâmer les autres pour ne pas le faire, après tout pourquoi les humains aideraient leur ennemi? Il n'avait cessé de vouloir leur mort, ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas le laisser tomber.

_Je suis si seul aujourd'hui. Ne me laisse plus, il fait tellement froid, je n'ai jamais voulu être si perdu. Ta présence me donnait vie, je l'ai attendu si longtemps... Ne me laisse pas seul, je ne vois rien! Ne me laisse pas, je tombe dans les ténèbres! Tu étais ma source de force, l'espoir que tu revienne. Ne me laisse pas ici comme ça! Ne m'entend tu pas crier des abysses? Ne part pas, je ne le supporterai plus_.

Il ne peux plus endurer la solitude, l'éloignement. Il détestait cette sensation, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Il manquait simplement de sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. Il lui enlevait la douleur, la tristesse, tout. Il le laissait vide et libre. Sa simple existence effaçait le poids sur sa poitrine. Il avait essayé de se faire entendre trop longtemps, laissant le choix à tous de le laisser. Qui serait resté de son côté?

_Maintenant, si je part je ne reviendrai pas_.

Il l'a déjà dit, il ne le dira pas de nouveau. Il ne peux pas respirer ici.

_**"Si tu choisis de revenir, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Et tu ne sera plus à la porté de ce monde horrible, il ne pourra plus te blesser. Tu ne seras plus considéré comme un monstre avec moi, tu ne seras plus le souffre-douleur. Reviens chez toi. Viens avec moi et tu t'élèvera de nouveau. Je suis celui qui te pousse vers le haut. Je reviendrais chaque soir pour toi. Retrouve ta vie". **_

Il n'avait aucun doute. Sa vie revenait à lui.

_Qui suis je pour toi? Pourquoi revenir sans cesse?_

_**"Tu es une personne d'exception William. Peu importe ce que tu dois endurer, car la raison pour laquelle je suis ici est là même que depuis tout ce temps. Je suis ici pour t'aider. Malgré les mensonges qui flottent autour de toi, je suis celui qui te soutiendra toujours, surtout quand tu es seul et démuni, je suis celui qui t'as trouvé et qui te soutiendra. Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu ne seras jamais seul, même dans la nuit profonde, si tu écoute les murmures tu sauras que je ne serais jamais loin. Je serais toujours là pour toi, depuis le premier jour, tu te souviens ?" **_

Les souvenirs n'étaient pas si mauvais après tout. C'était sa vie, celle qu'il avait du abandonner mais qui à présent l'accueillait de nouveau. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation, tout ce qu'il avait espéré lui tendait les bras.

_Je peux compter sur toi pour me sauver?_

* * *

Ulrich entra lentement, solennellement dans la pièce. Yumi ne lui jeta qu'un regard peiné puis sortit, partant se reposer, lui laissant le relais. Il s'assit sur la chaise, regardant encore le corps étendu devant lui. Celui qu'ils attendaient qu'il bouge depuis des mois. Des milliers de fils étaient reliés à la poupée de chiffon. L'ambiance était glauque, avec le son continu du cardiogramme et les instruments qui n'avaient plus de fonction mais toujours accroché au cadavre sur lequel il veillait depuis longtemps. L'éclairage sombre n'améliorait rien. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fuit cet endroit.

Lui même détestait passer tout son temps libre ici, dans cet hôpital si lugubre, dans cette chambre sans vie. Mais il lui devait bien, il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter. Cela faisait deux ans que la situation n'avait pas évolué et les responsables commençaient à s'impatienter. deux ans que son cœur ne battait plus du tout. Personne ne savait quoi faire, les médecins n'étaient pas venu depuis une semaine. Leurs visites étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, de moins en moins longues. Ils le considérait comme un cas désespéré, déjà perdu. On proclamerait sûrement bientôt sa mort.

Mais eux le savaient, il vivait toujours. Les médecins étaient catégoriques, son cerveau fonctionnait toujours. Seulement ils avaient tout essayé, même une greffe de cœur, mais rien n'avait pu le tirer de ce coma profond. Depuis deux ans, il était revenu mais pour être encore plus vide qu'avant.

Jérémy ne venait pas, il était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée. Ils se considéraient tous coupables, mais surtout lui. Aelita ne pouvait passer des heures ici, elle ne le supportait juste pas, et Odd, accablé par l'ambiance, les avait quittés depuis ces deux ans. Ulrich ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui même étouffait ici. Mais il ne pouvait fuir, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se reconstruire, d'oublier loin d'ici. La culpabilité lui pèserait tellement qu'il finirait pas revenir.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait foutu en l'air son avenir déjà pas prometteur pour passer ses journées ici. Yumi venait de temps en temps, mais elle était occupée surtout par ses études. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Il ne parlait plus à personne. Quelle ironie, lui qui l'a détesté si longtemps ne peut à présent plus envisager la vie si lui n'en fait pas parti. Oui, il a laissé tomber sa vie pour lui. Et il sait que ça ne durera pas, s'il est définitivement perdu, il ne pourra le supporter. Ulrich voudrait tellement que le bip assourdissant s'espace, que ce corps bouge, qu'il l'entende enfin depuis le temps. Mais jamais rien ne se passe. Alors comme chaque jour il espère. Il essaye. Il ne veut pas du silence, il le craint depuis le temps. Il lui parle, espérant le ramener. Comme toujours.

"Salut William tu vas bien? Ici tout va bien, pas de changements. Enfin bien... c'est l'excuse officielle. J'ai tendance à mentir un peu ces derniers temps.

Odd est toujours aux states, il nous appelle pas souvent. En même temps difficile avec le décalage horaire... Et puis c'est assez cher le téléphone international. Mais c'est surtout qu'il ose pas nous parler, surtout à moi depuis son départ précipité. Faut dire je l'ai pas mal engueulé le jour où il s'est cassé. J'en revenais pas le beau matin où je l'ai trouvé dans notre chambre ses valises prêtes et qu'il m'a sorti que son avion était dans trois heures. Au début je comprenais pas et puis ça a tilté. Je l'ai vraiment mal prit, je sais que c'est pas sa faute, mais ça faisait seulement un mois que tu étais là et j'étais tellement sur les nerfs. J'ai crié si fort que Jim s'est ramené. Il était vachement surpris aussi que le clown de service parte comme ça. C'est qu'il ne savait pas pour toi encore.

On a fait disparaître la réplique quand on s'est aperçu que tu ne te réveillais pas. Je te raconte pas la mise en scène, c'était risible mais tout le monde a marché. J'aurais aimé que tu voies ça, tu te serais bien marré. Tu sais à quel point ton rire me manque? Je comprend Odd, il a raison la vie continue et il faut avancer. Mais moi je peux pas. La seule chose que je fais c'est avancer à reculons. Je comprend pas pourquoi je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. D'où est venue la nécessité de t'avoir toujours à mes côtés?

Je crois que tu me, tu nous donnais de l'espoir. Ton attitude toujours optimiste nous donnait du courage. Et de la persévérance. Jamais nous ne t'avons oublié quand tu étais avec Xana. On en parlait sur un ton léger, mais on était tous anxieux quand à ton sort. Jérémy passait tout son temps à programmer des pauvres lignes de code informatique qui pourraient possiblement te sauver. Nous n'avons jamais pensé que nous pourrions te perdre. Nous avons souvent échoué mais jamais nous n'avons abandonné. On savait qu'en rentrant tu pourrais enfin être tranquille, comme avant, reprendre la vie qui t'avait été arrachée. Que si tu te souvenais, même si ça serait dur, tu redeviendrais le William que tous connaissaient, pas comme cette réplique débile.

Je la détestais d'avoir ton apparence alors que ce n'était qu'une imposture qui n'avait aucune de tes qualités. Qui n'était qu'un chiffon mollasson alors que toi tu étais un rebelle courageux. C'était ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as sorti qu'il était temps que je me bouge les fesses et que je vive dans le présent. D'arrêter de vivre dans mes rêves. N'est ce pas ce que tu fais à présent, vivre dans ton esprit ? Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, toi tu n'as pas eu le choix.

Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. Écoute moi je t'en pris. Peut tu seulement m'entendre? J'en ai marre de te voir ici, allongé sur ton lit de mort comme quelqu'un de déjà perdu, de ne plus voir ton sourire arrogant, de plus vivre les sales coups que tu me faisais au temps de la compétition pour Yumi. Ton attitude me manque. Je veux revoir le vrai William, celui qui n'a jamais peur de rien, qui n'a jamais rien laissé tomber. Il est temps que tu revienne, que tu redevienne celui que tu étais. Il est temps que tu te réveilles, tout brûle ici, tout se perd. Nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu revive William!

J'ai peur de craquer. Comprend tu, cette situation est un peu dure à endurer. Jamais nous ne t'en avons voulu pour Lyoko, nous avons surtout eu peur pour toi. Peur que tu sois perdu avec Xana. Quand Odd a réussit à te ramener, nous avons cru que enfin, tu étais sauvé. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est que seulement un corps nous a été rendu? William, où es tu? Pourquoi ton esprit n'est il pas revenu? Tu es le seul a avoir été vraiment corrompu par Xana, mais tu aurais du revenir. Le programme a marché, ton corps est revenu sur Terre, alors pourquoi ton esprit semble errer ailleurs depuis ces deux années? Était il trop tard pour te sauver, trop tard pour que cette année s'efface?

Je ne pourrais plus revenir. Ils ont décidé de tenter une dernière opération, qui va sûrement échouer. Nous l'avons accepté avec tes parents évidemment. La situation ne peux continuer. On s'enfonce sans arrêt. Aujourd'hui tu vas sûrement mourir. Après ils t'enterreront. Et moi je devrais reprendre ma vie. Mais je ne pourrais pas. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais continuer non plus. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. J'ai toujours cru en toi, je t'ai toujours estimé, considéré comme un ami. Tu étais mon meilleur rival. Pourquoi n'ai je jamais pu te dire à quel point je veux que tu revienne, à quel point je tenais à l'ancien William? Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera, tu resteras toujours un ami précieux. Nous n'avons jamais pu te le montrer.

J'aimerai... Je voudrais que tu ne meurs pas seul. Je voudrais que nous n'ayons pas gâché ta vie à ce point. Je te dis au revoir comme une formalité, je sais que je ne te reverrais que si tu y survit. Sinon moi même je ne verrais plus personne, j'ai pensé depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas censé être. Sinon pourquoi serais je si seul? Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps, les murs se brisent et j'ai décidé avec les autres de tenter le tout pour le tout. Tu n'es resté comme ça que trop longtemps. Adieu William, à la prochaine fois."

Il sortit de la pièce sans jamais voir que le visage de la personne qui comptait tant pour lui s'était enfin apaisé.

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Une petite review pour la route?


End file.
